of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Kitsuagan
Rena Kitsuagan is a transfer student from the United American Republic attending Kyoto Guardian Academy. She is Neasa's sister and mute. Appearance and Personality Rena is a slender young woman with green eyes, fair skin, and long blonde hair. Rena is a gentle soul who desires greatly to express her self in words. She admires her sisters singing career, which sometimes leads to a minor jealousy, wanting to have a voice of her own. Rena is much calmer then her sister though, and less likely to strike out at others. She is very good at listening to others, and has developed a high level of patience. Background Born in 2010, Rena never knew about her sister, having been take away by the Order 4 years before her birth. She grew life thinking she was an only child, no signs left of her older sister, even after their parents died in 2017. Her parents were killed by the Order in attempt to kill all the parents of the Sanctioned, trying to make sure that in one way or another, should they lose to the rebellion, The Order would be the ones who took them in. Fortunately, Rena survived by being sent away to a field trip that day in her school, which is where she would discover her powers. She continued to live an oblivious life towards her sister until in 2026, she heard the last name announced in an idol show. Curious of about the last name, she researched about her until she found out that both of them had the same parents, which lead to her confronting Neasa. After that, both of them sympathized with each other and began to live with each other. Until Neasa decided she needed to continue to school. Kyoto Guardian Academy Rena entered the academy during the 11th grade. Relationships *'Neasa Kitsuagan- '''They are sisters. Powers Rena's powers are still developing as she has yet ot refine them. As she refines her powers though practice, the list shall become more personalized to her nature. *'Electricity Manipulation''' - Rena can manipulate electrical currents, and fields. She can absorb power, and release that power as she so chooses. She can only control pure electricity for an estimated full hour, before passing out. *'Electricity Attacks' - Currently Rena can offensively attack by sending out a burst of electricity through shockwaves from any part of her body, shooting out bolts of lightning if she has absorbed enough electricity through her hands, and engulf her hands in electricity to be able punch. For much more defensively attacks, she can shock someone into unconsciousness. *'Electropreception' - Rena can sense the electrical signitures of those around her, and if she focuses she can even detect the electrical fields of non-living entities, like cell phones that are in close range to her. Drawbacks *'Material Nullification- '''Her powers can't affect anything that is made of rubber or silicate, also anything that can ground electricity. *'Absorbtion Limit'''- Rena can absorb a great deal of electricity into her body, however she will fall unconcious when a limit is reached or even possibly die if she continues absorb while unconscious. Her limit is about 1,500,000 Volts of electricity being the max before passing out, any higher and she will begin to die. *'Water- '''Similar effect to Cole MacGrath from the video game series ''inFamous. *'Mute'- Rena is unable to speak vocally, and any attempt to scream is greatly inauditable. She must communicate via writting, or sign language. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Supers Category:Canon Character Category:Students